Something wicked this way comes
by Horreur Sympathique
Summary: La naissance et la jeunesse de Solf J Kimblee, né d'un peuple nomade, entre Amestris, Drachman, Aerugo et Xing. Histoire prévue pour être assez courte mais je dis toujours ça alors ... On verra bien ! Inspirations mongoles, indiennes,espagnoles, mexicaines, islamiques et Moyen-Orientales.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Féroce ! Féroce ! Voici venir le féroce loup rouge !"_

_Féroce_ - Jean-François Chabas & David Sala.

* * *

« Minuare ! »

La jeune fille brossa une dernière fois son cheval et s'approcha de son père Firgun. Il était aussi grand qu'il était sage, et ses yeux noisette cerclés d'or transperçaient les mensonges et les faux-semblants et si il était fort, il ne se servait jamais de cette force à tort. Il était aimé et avait permis à sa famille, son clan de rester parmi les plus respectés de leur peuple, les Ramshâ. Les Indésirables. Il y avait plusieurs générations, ils avaient été chassés de Xing après avoir tué l'empereur lors du mariage entre ce dernier et la fille du chef de clan. Depuis, ils erraient entre Xing, Drachma, Amestris et Aerugo, vivant en petits clans et traversant sans cesse l'immense désert où ils avaient construit de magnifiques villes qui ne seraient jamais visitées ni notées sur aucune carte. Elles aussi étaient indésirables.

« Minuare, _Jaaneman_ … murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant pour lui faire face, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Hüzün est enceinte. Tu auras de nouveaux _Geschwister_. Comment te sens-tu par rapport à cette nouvelle ? »

L'enfant de onze ans hocha la tête et mit les mains derrière son dos. Hüzün était la seconde épouse de son père, sa propre mère était décédée par hémorragie en lui donnant la vie d'où son prénom Minuare, qui signifiait «laisser saigner, blesser, diminuer ». Hüzün l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille et avait donné à Firgun un fils quelques années plus tard, quand l'aînée avait cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, elle était de nouveau enceinte.

« - Je serai à la hauteur de ma responsabilité, dit-elle d'un air trop solennel pour son jeune âge.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Marche avec moi. Veux-tu encore tenir la main de ton vieux père ou es-tu trop âgée pour ça ?

- Rien ne m'empêchera de montrer au monde mon affection pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ma fille. Les années commencent à me peser sur le corps et l'esprit, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de leurs tentes et des feux de camp. Tu devras bientôt prendre ma place en que Kahlal, chef de clan. Tu devras t'occuper d'Hürzün et de tes _Geschwister_ comme de ton propre sang, et décider du destin des Kim-el-Bleeh. Dès ton prochain anniversaire, je prendrai en main ton éducation en tant que telle. Et à la naissance de mon enfant, tu seras mon bras droit officiel. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est … C'est un grand honneur Papa ! Balbutia-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses bracelets fins.

- Tu es l'aînée, c'est ton droit naturel. Fille ou garçon, les premier-nés de notre famille deviennent Kahlal à la mort de celui qui les précède, leur mère ou père. Il est temps que tu saches te comporter en tant que future cheffe.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas !

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Minuare … Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Il lui embrassa les cheveux à ses mots et ils restèrent tous les deux à fixer le ciel constellé d'étoiles, leurs guides célestes. Un mois plus tard, Minuare eut douze ans, et fidèle à sa parole, Firgun prit en charge son éducation martiale et politique. Tous les enfants Kim-el-Bleeh apprennent à monter à cheval et à se battre dès leur enfance, mais ses leçons se firent plus longues et difficiles pour la jeune fille. Et les mois passèrent ainsi, et la plus chaude nuit du plus chaud jour, Hüzün perdit les eaux.

On l'installa dans la yourte du Kahlal, on ouvrit tous les pans pour laisser entrer le vent purificateur, les esprits bienveillants de la famille et la force des Dieux et on alluma sept torches pour purifier la tente. On offrit à la femme couverte de sueur du thé au lait épais et salé pour aider le travail. Debout et stoïques, Minuare et son frère Mudita écoutèrent les hurlements de leur mère sans ciller. Il était ordinaire que les femmes Ramshâ décèdent en donnant naissance et personne n'en tenait gré au nouveau-nés comme Minuare. Ils pensaient en effet que la lutte que livrait l'enfant pour naître était si intense qu'il absorbait l'énergie vitale de la matrice, et que sa venue au monde en bonne santé garantissait un avenir radieux au clan. En revanche, mettre au monde un enfant malade, déformé ou mort jetait un malheur sans nom et ce dernier finissait souvent brûlé vif, pour purifier la lignée. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, Hüzün lâcha son dernier cri alors que celui d'un nourrisson déchirait la nuit.

Ce n'était ni une plainte, pas un cri ordinaire de bébé : il vous glaçait le sang car il y avait en lui un accent de joie rageuse comme s'il proclamait sa survie. Les sages-femmes écarquillèrent les yeux et se couvrirent le visage en prenant l'enfant dans leurs bras : à côté de ce corps palpitant, il y en avait un autre déformé, fripé, bleu, minuscule et affreux. Hüzün avait attendu des jumeaux, et les avait mis au monde pour qu'un seul survive au détriment de l'autre. La jeune mère, face aux visages terrifiés, s'alarma et quémanda qu'on lui donne son enfant, qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien. Avec force tact, son époux lui prit les mains et lui expliqua doucement : Tu attendais deux fils. Tous deux son sortis de ton ventre mais seul l'un deux vit. Malgré sa peur, elle demanda à voir les deux corps et à les tenir contre sa poitrine nue.

Ainsi, on vit la femme du Kahlal en pleurs tenir contre son sein un bébé en vie et son alter-ego mort depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Quand le survivant la regarda avec un grand sourire puis lui mordit le sein en la tétant, elle prononça un seul mot qui glaça tout le monde présent :

« Unheimlich ! »

Après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant, elle se tourna vers son mari et indiqua :

« - Apportez le feu ici. Je m'en chargerai moi-même.

- Tu viens juste d'accoucher Jaaneman. Tu as besoin de repos. Je le ferai en tant que père, lui opposa Firgun.

- D'accord. »

Elle fixa ses deux enfants l'un après l'autre et les tendit tous les deux à leur père. Minuare et Mudita l'accompagnèrent pour un dernier adieu à leur frère mort-né : posé dans l'immense feu, sa frêle carcasse disparut en quelques minutes, pour ne rester que quelques maigres os. Bien éveillé, son frère ne broncha pas dans une indifférence totale. Quand ils retournèrent auprès de Hüzün, celle-ci prit son nouveau-né et trembla encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

_Il n'a pas crié comme les autres, il n'a pas pleuré, il m'a mordue alors que je suis sa mère et celle qui le nourrit, il n'a même pas regardé son frère et il a vécu dans mon ventre avec son corps …_ pensa-t-elle avec effarement.

Et ce fut les larmes aux yeux et tremblant encore plus fort, de tous ses membres, qu'elle prit de l'ocre et lui dessina un point rouge entre les sourcils et le baptisa :

« Solf. »

Et ce fut sous ce nom que le Kahlal présenta son fils sous les étoiles à tous les Dieux et membres de sa famille et membres des clans présents : Solf Nemo Kim-el-Bleeh. Le froid de la nuit et de son vent sec n'avait rien à voir avec les frissons qui parcouraient la foule en entendant cette nouvelle.

Le troisième et dernier enfant de leur chef s'appelait donc Solf, du mot ancien Krajvish qui signifie « Destruction, Porteur de Mort ».

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Minuare entra dans la tente où Hüzün dormait tout comme l'enfant, toujours aussi paisible, indifférent. Elle posa ses mains sur son berceau en bois magnifique ouvragé, aux couverture de lin et soie richement brodés et déclama avec le plus grand sérieux (elle s'était entraînée toute la nuit pour ce discours, pour les premiers mots qu'elle dirait à son petit frère. En plus, elle allait être Kahlal d'ici quelques années, il fallait qu'elle fasse tout bien!) :

« Solf. Tu t'appelles Porteur de Mort, je m'appelle Celle qui laisse Saigner. Tous deux, nous avons été mis au monde dans des circonstances affreuses et tué un parent. Tu as pris l'énergie vitale de ton frère, moi de ma propre mère. Nous sommes marqués par le destin mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devons le subir. Ton premier prénom est lié à ta naissance et à ta famille, ton second prénom sera lié à ta propre personnalité, et sera décidé dans plusieurs années. Le mien est Brontide, qui signifie « le grondement distant du tonnerre » car c'est le bruit que fait mon cheval. Même si nous n'avons pas la même mère, Solf, tu es mon véritable frère, aussi bien que si nous venions du même endroit. Nous sommes à présent liés pour la vie, et je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez : le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Elle craignit qu'il ne se mettre à crier et pleurer comme l'avait fait Mudita quelques années plus tôt, mais il se contenta de la fixer. Puis, enfin, il éclata de rire et lui serra l'index dans son tout petit poing.

« Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi. »

C'était Hüzün qui venait de s'exprimer d'une voix éteinte, assise sur son lit. Sans même attendre de réponse, elle expliqua :

« Il ne veut même pas que je le prenne dans mes bras, et il ne tète que s'il est affamé et il me mord le sein. Cet enfant … est Unheimlich. Unheimlich ! »

Son beau visage se décomposa et ses yeux bleu s'inondèrent de larmes alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots, et que sa fille l'enlaçait sans mot dire. Depuis son berceau, l'enfant riait encore.

* * *

_Bonjour, allez savoir pourquoi, je me fais penser à Rosemary Baby. LES BÉBÉS SONT GLAUQUES (c'est le sens de "Unheimlich" : glauque, terrifiant, étrange). Mais ils ne (sou)rient pas à la naissance, c'est l'impression qu'a Minuare.  
_

_Jaaneman, c'est un mot neutre pour dire "Chéri(e)/cher à mon cœur" et "Geschiwster", c'est un mot allemand pour dire "frères et sœurs". "Nemo" en plus d'être un de mes prénoms préférés, signifie "Personne" et c'est le second prénom donné par défaut aux enfants qui n'ont pas de second prénom défini chez les Ramshâ (un peu comme Snow/Stone/Sand/etc pour les bâtards dans Game of Thrones)  
_

_J'avais envie de faire un fic avec des nomades depuis un moment et comme j'ai vu un documentaire Arte sur les mongols hier, ça m'a donné le dernier coup de pied de cul pour m'y mettre. Comme quoi, quand une fanfic finit (QVLS), d'autres commencent ! (Dans quarante ans, je suis encore sur ce site ...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"- J'aurais bien aimé le revoir, mais cela ne s'est pas fait. (Aldous se mouche) Allergie ... s'excuse-t-il._

_- A quoi ?_

_- Oh, je suis allergique aux souvenirs tristes. C'est affreux."_

_Une vie Ailleurs_ - Gabrielle Zevin.

* * *

Quand le dernier-né fut connu de tous les clans, il reçut un immense chien aux allures de loup en cadeau de naissance. D'un pelage épais et blanc comme la neige, l'animal pouvait facilement vivre une vingtaine d'années et était fidèle à son maître en toutes circonstances. Ils posèrent le chiot au pied du berceau de l'enfant et murmurèrent le nom qui avait été donné à la créature : Siniolchu, en hommage à une des plus belles montagnes de la frontière orientale Xinoise. Hüzün se joignit à eux durant leur séjour, ils étaient de sa famille. Les Ramshâ pratiquaient en effet l'endogamie, soit le mariage entre gens du peuple et entre membres de clans de puissance égale. Les Virshan étaient un clan descendant de la famille Byakko et au fil des siècles, ils s'étaient liés avec des familles Drachmanes et autres nomades de l'Ouest : de là était née Hüzün qui avait épousé Firgun et mis au monde ses deux fils. Un instant soulagée de ses obligations de mère, elle sourit et s'amusa comme la jeune fille qu'elle était à son départ.

Mais une fois que les chevaux, les chiens, les moutons, les caravanes et yourtes eurent disparu à l'horizon, elle se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Elle songeait : _Quelle idiote je suis ! Quelle mère ingrate je suis ! J'ai peur de mon propre enfant ! Il est ma chair et mon sang et je le crains comme un djinn ! Je suis un monstre !_

Ainsi chaque jour allait-elle le nourrir, le langer, le dorloter. Bien souvent, Solf restait calme et impassible mais il lui arrivait parfois de sourire et même rire comme n'importe quel bébé de son âge. Et Hüzün éprouvait un soulagement sans égal. Et fortifiée, elle continuait sa tâche de mère.

* * *

Les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent. Solf apprit à marcher, à parler, à lire, écrire, compter. Il grandit et mûrit avec une vitesse surprenante et ses paroles tout comme son regard semblaient appartenir à un adulte. A à peine cinq ans, il lisait aisément et posait des questions sur tout ce qu'il voyait, cherchant à tout prix à savoir pourquoi, quoi, qui, où, comment. Il avait hérité d'une passion particulière pour les astres, notamment la Lune. Son grand frère Mudita, alors âgé de onze ans, était son professeur attitré. Bien que moins doué que son cadet, il était très curieux et ivre de savoir, et il se débrouillait très bien en tant que tuteur. Tous deux passaient ainsi leurs soirées sous les étoiles à apprendre les constellations. Les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille, et leur mère était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur son premier fils en cas de besoin. Le garçonnet suivait son aîné partout et ce dernier était particulièrement attentif à son petit frère.

Même si Solf ne montrait que peu ses émotions, il était évident aux yeux de tout le monde qu'il était impressionné voire terrifié par sa sœur aînée Minuare. De grande taille et juchée sur un cheval tout aussi immense, le silence se faisait dès qu'elle apparaissait. Ses cheveux avaient été partiellement rasés et teints en rouge lors du premier assassinat qu'elle avait commis comme le voulait la tradition de leur clan. Son long manteau écarlate et ses hautes bottes à talons assorties résonnaient dans le silence des déserts, des forêts et des champs. Ses yeux d'or clair semblaient voir ce que personne d'autre ne voyait, et ses frères n'osaient lui mentir quand elle les fixait.

Quand on lui coupa les cheveux et les colora, Solf la dévisagea bouche bée, incapable de savoir exactement pourquoi sa grande sœur devait se faire raser la moitié du crâne. Minuare nota cet intérêt et sourit un quart de seconde en pensant qu'elle le lui expliquerait, mais Mudita la prit de vitesse. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son frère durant la cérémonie et lui confia à voix basse :

« C'est le Jishun, l'Abandon. Dans notre clan, les filles se rasent une partie des cheveux et les garçons les portent longs dès leur enfance. Minuare a quinze ans et a tué quelqu'un pour la première fois. Alors, on lui rase plus de cheveux et on les teint en rouge, couleur de notre famille. Le fait de se couper les cheveux montre l'abandon, le sacrifice et c'est en hommage à la famille du mort qu'elle fait ça. Pour montrer qu'elle respecte leur perte et leur tristesse. Et on le teint en rouge pour montrer qu'elle fait tout à fait partie des Kim-el-Bleeh. Plus tard, quand elle sera Kahlal à la place de Papa, elle devra se raser toute la tête pour montrer son rang. Tu as tout compris Solf ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il avait déjà compris que sa famille tuait souvent des gens et promenait les morts dans des drôles de grandes boîtes en bois pour les emmener de ville en ville, de mausolée en mausolée en échange d'argent. Il avait parfois vu son père, son oncle ou même sa mère rentrer après plusieurs jours avec des blessures sur les bras avec du sang sur les mains, assortis à une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Comme s'il avaient conscience d'un secret inconnu de tous sauf d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

Quand Solf eut six ans, Mudita douze ans et Minuare dix-huit ans, leur père Firgun tomba très malade. On le murmurait entre les yourtes, les chevaux et les villes avec cette intonation spéciale avec laquelle « malade » signifiait « mourant ». Dans les premières semaines, il continua son activité de Kahlal comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Il buvait de l'eau plus que de raison et s'arrêtait trop souvent au goût du reste de la caravane. Un jour, Solf était tranquillement assis sur le perron de l'immense roulotte du Kahlal, il regardait son père conduire le clan jusqu'à Srinagar. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le petit garçon préféra retourner lire tranquillement. Alors qu'il était plongé dans son activité,il entendit des cris choqués et terrifiés, des hennissements de chevaux puis un intense hurlement.

Aussitôt, il jeta le livre sans même regard où il atterrissait et accourut en tête de file. Firgun était tombé de son cheval la tête la première et du sang s'écoulait à flots de son crâne ouvert. Minuare et Hüzün essayaient de le ranimer en vain et de contenir l'hémorragie avec leurs propres vestes, mais c'était peine perdue. La cohue était immense, l'animal était paniqué et il fallut trois personnes pour le contenir. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, car le Kahlal était grand et fort, on le conduit dans sa roulotte où on l'allongea et soigna du mieux possible. Solf eut la lourde tâche de veiller sur le blessé. Au loin, et peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination, il crut voir sa mère le dévisager avec colère.

* * *

« Tu es injuste envers lui.»

Hüzün préféra regarder droit devant elle plutôt que de fixer Minuare, qui venait de parler.

« - Solf n'a rien à voir avec la santé de Père. Il m'a dit il y a déjà des années qu'il était malade, et Solf n'était même pas encore né.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Il me l'a dit le jour où tu as appris que tu étais enceinte de son second fils.

- Il avait dû voir que ce dernier n'apporterait rien de bon ! Cracha Hüzün.

- Tu es injuste. Et cruelle. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, trancha Minuare.

- Un garçon qui a tué son propre jumeau et ne semble en avoir aucun remords ! Il ne demande aucune affection de moi, sa propre mère, qui l'ait porté en moi et nourri en mon sein ! Il passe son temps seul avec Siniolchu ou avec Mudita !

- La mort de son jumeau est triste mais la vie et la mort doivent co-exister. Il est naturel qu'il reste avec son chien, il lui a été donné à sa naissance.

- Tu peux parler ! Cria son interlocutrice si fort que tout le monde les fixa avec effroi. Tu peux parler _**Minuare**_ ! Tu as tué ta propre mère en venant au monde et tu es aussi froide que lui ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! Des tueurs ! Si vous ne faisiez pas partie des Maîtres de la Mort, vous seriez exilés ou tués en place publique pour vos pêchés ! _Unheimlich ! Umheimlich !_ »

Un silence sans pareil s'installa sans même être troublé par le moindre souffle de vent. Avec un calme olympien uniquement trahi par la rage dans ses yeux d'or, Minuare pointa de l'index la monture de Hüzün et indiqua d'une voix forte :

« Tu vas derrière. Tout au bout de la caravane. Que je ne t'entende pas dire un mot . Et si tu as le malheur de dévisager mon petit frère comme tu viens de le faire, je donne tes yeux à picorer aux corbeaux. »

Mudita demeura interdit en comprenant ce que venait de faire son aînée : en toute dernière position se trouvaient les personnes de bas rang, les vieillards et les malades. Des gens de peu d'importance. Et en envoyant ainsi la femme du Kahlal avec eux, Minuare venait de s'opposer publiquement à ses parents, et donc au chef de clan.

Et c'était un énorme risque.

Soit Firgun ne guérissait pas et finissait par mourir et elle deviendrait Kahlal. Cet acte serait alors preuve de sa force de caractère et imposerait le respect.

Soit Firgun recouvrait la santé et reprenait sa place. Cet acte serait alors connu de lui et Minuare risquait une humiliation publique ainsi qu'un châtiment auquel il ne préférait pas penser.

* * *

La première hypothèse fut la bonne. Solf veilla sur son père toute la journée sans rien faire d'autre, son chien-loup à ses pieds. Assis sur un tabouret près de son lit, il regarda son visage buriné et doré par le soleil sans rien dire. Les cheveux longs et noirs de Firgun étaient striés d'argent et d'or blanc et malgré ses apparats, on voyait distinctement la vieillesse et la maladie sur ses traits. Même son allure de colosse semblait minuscule dans ce lit qui serait son lit de mort.

A la tombée de la nuit et sans prévenir, Minuare entra brutalement dans la roulotte et s'installa au pied du lit. Instinctivement, Solf éternua bruyamment. L'enfant était confiné dans la roulotte car les chevaux le rendaient malade : son nez coulait, ses yeux pleuraient et s'irritaient au point qu'il ne voyait rien devant lui. Siniolchu lui lécha la main avec compassion et se frotta contre ses jambes minces en sentant la peur de l'enfant. L'aînée regarda son propre père avec un visage impassible puis indiqua à son petit frère :

« Solf. Nous sommes arrivés à Srinagar. Tu aimes beaucoup cette ville, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle doucement, sachant bien ce qu'elle inspirait chez le garçonnet. Ce soir, c'est la fête des Lanternes. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Siniolchu et Mudita, je vais m'occuper de Père. Des médecins doivent venir le voir. »

Avec un bref remerciement, il sortit accompagné de son animal. Il prit une large écharpe pour se couvrir et rejoignit son frère pour entrer dans la ville de Srinagar. Les rues étaient éclairées de mille lampes de papier coloré et le parfum de la nourriture épicée emplissait l'air. Les deux garçons s'achetèrent des brochettes de poulet au curry et aux légumes croquants et avancèrent jusqu'aux rives du Lac Dhal. Srinagar était la capitale d'été du Cachemire et cela s'expliquait par sa beauté et la douceur de sa météo par rapport à d'autres villes. Srinagar était en effet située à plus de 1500 mètres d'altitude et ses plans d'eau offraient une fraîcheur bienvenue à ses habitants et aux touristes. Solf avait toujours aimé ses maisons colorées, ses lieux de culte et ses écoles prestigieuses à l'architecture flamboyante ; ainsi que les maisons sur l'eau et les taxis flottants sur le Lac. Lors de la Fête de Lumières, des milliers de lanternes étaient lâchées dans le ciel en hommage aux personnes mortes lors des batailles et de l'occupation coloniale Aerugolaise. Même si le thème de la fête n'était pas très joyeux, les prières, les danses et les discussions tenaient plus de la réunion de famille que de l'hommage funèbre.

Lui et Mudita achetèrent une lanterne et la lancèrent lors des chants repris en chœur. Leur lampe s'éleva haut dans le ciel et partit droit devant, vers le Hazratbal Shrine, la mosquée. Ils restèrent un moment sur les rives du Lac tous les deux, à jouer avec Siniolchu et à lui donner des morceaux de leur poulet. L'animal était de tempérament simple et joyeux, mais restait très protecteur envers Solf et ses Geschwister. D'autres enfants de leur âge les invitèrent à se joindre à eux pour danser et s'amuser, et ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Au bout de presque trois heures, la haute silhouette de Minuare leur apparut depuis l'entrée des Jardins de Shalimar où ils étaient tous. Soudain très calmes, Mudita et Solf s'approchèrent d'elle tête basse, tout comme le chien qui faisait les yeux doux. Avec une douceur étonnante pour sa stature, elle les prit dans ses bras pendant un moment. Les yeux brillants mais la bouche fermement serrée, elle les laissa s'habituer à ce contact très rare. Puis elle leur dit ses mots qui s'envolèrent dans l'air chaud de la nuit :

« Père est mort. »

* * *

On veilla le corps pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Allongé dans le lit où il avait poussé son dernier soupir, Firgun Nantzi Kim-el-Bleeh était habillé de ses plus beaux habits, paré de ses plus précieux bijoux et maquillé avec grâce. De l'encens lourd et du feu entouraient sa couche afin de chasser les esprits du mal et les invités s'agenouillaient au pied de son lit pour présenter leurs ultimes hommages. De son côté, son frère Fenrir construisait avec précaution son cercueil. Ce dernier devait être à la fois en métal et en bois pour ne pas brûler lors de la crémation. Et vu le rang de son aîné, Fenrir devait produire un travail exceptionnel, avec des moulures et peintures luxueuses qui resteraient l'endroit où dormirait à jamais son frère.

Hüzun passait tout ce temps aux côtés de son défunt mari à pleurer et à lui tenir la main. Savoir qu'il ne la tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, qu'il ne lui dirait plus jamais _Jaaneman_, qu'il ne lui sourirait plus … tout ça lui brisait le cœur. Et ce que lui avait fait Minuare quelques jours auparavant la tourmentait. Elle savait bien qu'elle était injuste envers son dernier fils ! Mais il était _Unheimlich_ : oui, elle avait prononcé ce mot en le tenant pour la première fois dans ces bras et ce mot -_Unheimlich!_- la hantait dès qu'elle le voyait. Aussi calme et appliqué qu'était Solf, il ne semblait pas avoir d'âme ni capable éprouver du remords. Il était aussi loin d'elle que l'étaient le Soleil et la Lune, et elle soupçonnait que c'était de cette nature que lui venait son intérêt pour les astres. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi froide et cruelle envers son fils mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'aimer autant que Mudita, son bon, gentil et tendre Mudita ! Celui dont le nom signifiait « Joie sincère » faisait sa plus grande fierté. Celui dont le nom signifiait « Celui qui apporte la Mort » la terrifiait.

Et Firgun n'était plus là pour l'apaiser. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui ?

Son regard empli de larmes se posa sur les petits foyers posés dans la roulotte.

Et tout s'éclaira.

* * *

Le jour venu, on fit bâtir un immense bûcher dans lequel mettre le cercueil, pour purifier définitivement le corps mortel de Firgun et permettre à son âme de prendre sa place, immaculée. Alors que tous mettaient leurs plus beaux habits, Mudita sortit, déjà prêt. Il entra dans la yourte où vivait encore sa mère et ce qu'il vit le paralysa.

Hüzün portait ses vêtements de mariage et prenait soin à avoir l'air impeccable.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : sa propre mère se préparait à commettre un sâti, un suicide rituel commis par les veuves dans ces contrées.

Fou de rage et de désespoir, il saisit brutalement son poignet et fit tomber le peigne qu'elle tenait.

« - Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ?! Persifla-t-il. Te tuer et laisser tes enfants derrière toi ?!

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre _Jaaneman_, dit calmement sa mère.

- J'aurai treize ans dans quelques mois ! Je suis presque un homme !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Ta sœur non plus.

- A cinq ans comme à treize, vingt ou cinquante, les enfants ont toujours besoin de leurs parents ! Même si l'un d'entre eux meurt de maladie ou de vieillesse, le deuxième doit continuer à vivre et à distiller la sagesse et le bonheur ! Le sâti est un acte de barbarie et caduc depuis des années ! Il est même surprenant qu'il ne soit illégal que depuis trente ans ! Cria son fils en intensifiant sa poigne.

- Je n'en ai pas la force ! Répondit Hüzün d'une voix blanche. Minuare sera Kahlal, tu seras un homme sage et bon. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Lui … aura besoin de moi. Peu importe où qu'il aille, j'irai avec lui . »

Dépassé, Mudita lâcha son poignet, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts. Il se donna quelques instants de réflexion avant d'argumenter :

« - Et Solf ? Il n'a que six ans. Il a besoin d'une mère.

- Fenrir, Minuare et toi vous occuperez de lui. Tu es le meilleur exemple qu'il puisse suivre. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère pour lui et ne le serai jamais …

- Ne dis pas ç-

- Mudita ! L'interrompit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, bien qu'il soit déjà plus grand qu'elle. Je n'arrive pas … Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je n'aime pas Solf et je sais que je ne l'aimerai jamais ! Je suis un monstre. _Unheimlich !_ Alors … conclut-elle en regardant son enfant droit dans les yeux, à défaut d'être une bonne mère, laisse-moi être une bonne épouse. Jusqu'au bout . Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher de toute façon. »

Dans un élan soudain d'un sentiment qu'il ne saurait pas définir, Mudita s'enfuit et alla jusqu'à la roulotte où se trouvaient Minuare et Solf, occupés à se coiffer. Le petit garçon était encore apeuré par sa grande sœur mais cette dernière se montrait bien plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire dans le chagrin et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait élever Solf comme un parent à part entière bientôt. Un parent ne doit jamais être craint par ses enfants. L'amour est plus fort que toutes les menaces, et les liens créés par la confiance sont plus solides que ceux provoqués par la peur.

En voyant le visage pâle et défait de son cadet, Minuare le pressa. Et quand elle sut, elle resta très longtemps assise sur un tabouret avant d'émettre sa décision :

«-Nous la laisserons faire. Hüzün a eu trois jours pour prendre sa décision. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que la veuve d'un Kahlal n'est qu'une figure de seconde zone dans les clans. Elle n'a aucune influence, aucune pouvoir et notre mère est déjà âgée. De plus, il semble qu'elle n'ait plus toute sa tête depuis la naissance de Solf, le décès de Père risque d'aggraver encore ses esprits.

- Un sâti est douloureux et cruel ! Et illégal dans cette région ! Riposta Mudita. Tu t'en fiches car elle n'est pas ta mère je le sais !

- Pas du tout, le calma son aînée d'une voix sourde et le regard noir. Hüzün m'a élevée comme sa fille. Toi, moi et Solf ne partageons pas le même sang mais vous êtes mes frères comme si nous venions du même ventre. Je risquerais ma vie pour vous si besoin. Je vous protégerai malgré tout. Mais si Hüzün préfère se considérer à jamais comme la femme de Firgun plutôt que comme la mère de Minuare, Mudita et Solf, c'est son propre choix. »

Même si Solf ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il sentait que c'était grave. Siniolchu baissa la queue et se mit à japper tout bas tant l'ambiance était lourde. Mudita se mordit la lèvre et finit par dire :

« - D'accord. Mais que vont dire les autorités ?

- Les autorités se fichent bien des Ramshâ. Personne ne viendra à part quelques curieux morbides et d'autres familles. Au pire, _nous nous en occuperons_. »

* * *

Hüzün, richement parée, posa l'empreinte de sa main sur un ancien mur d'enceinte de la ville à l'aide de peinture. Puis, accompagnée de ses suivantes et de Mudita, elle s'avança en pleurant et criant « Sat, sat, sat ! » jusqu'au bûcher où le corps de Firgun était déjà posé. A pas lents et en apposant la marque de sa main à l'aide d'une épaisse pâte sur les murs des différentes maisons sur son chemin Hüzün s'assit sur le bûcher et prit la main de son défunt époux dans la sienne. Avant, elle donna ses bijoux à Mudita qui les accepta sans mot dire. Puis, l'adolescent prit une torche et s'approcha de l'amas de bois et de paille qui constituait le bûcher. Elle le bénit juste avant qu'il ne commence le feu funéraire comme il était de son devoir en tant que fils aîné de la _sativrata_. Les flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt tout comme la voix de sa mère et les exclamations terrifiées des spectateurs de la crémation. Minuare tenait Solf devant elle, le visage fermé.

Tous attendirent que les flammes s'éteignent et prirent les corps à présent tas de cendres et os. Fenrir qui restait digne malgré son visage inondé de larmes et de suie, prit le cercueil de son frère avec sa nièce tandis que les deux frères prenaient les restes de leur mère et les déposèrent dans une urne qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et dans laquelle elle voulait rester à jamais, posée dans le cercueil de son mari.

* * *

A dix-huit, douze et six ans, les enfants Kim-el-Bleeh déposèrent les corps de leurs parents dans le mausolée de Gour Emir à Samarkand. Solf avait toujours aimé cette cité riche de savoir et d'universités, avec d'immenses bâtiments anciens construits par ses ancêtres. Et c'est justement un de ses illustres ancêtes qui avait bâti ce mausolée dont le nom signifiait « le tombeau du souverain » car les Khalal sont équivalents aux rois et que Tamerlan (c'était le nom de cet aïeul) avait conduit d'illustres batailles et remporté maintes victoires. Au centre de la seule et immense pièce, sous la coupole de trente-deux mètres, se trouvaient les dépouilles de l'illustre Tamerlan et de sa proche famille. Les Kim-el-Bleeh se situaient plus loin, à l'extrémité Ouest. Des plaques d'or indiquant les noms de Firgun et Hüzün avaient déjà été posées sur les murs, et un système semblable à des tiroirs permettait d'y poser les cercueils. Celui des deux époux était très grand : on y mit un seul cercueil, avec les restes de Firgun dans le bois et ceux de Hüzün dans son urne funéraire.

Et on referma le tiroir.

Les enfants et leur unique oncle restèrent un instant à prier avec l'Imam en charge de ce mausolée. Ensuite, ce dernier les raccompagna en racontant l'histoire de leur famille et en présentant ses condoléances et respects à la toute nouvelle Kahlal.

Les trois orphelins passèrent le reste de la journée à errer dans la ville où était né et où reposait leur père commun. Minuare, assise entre ses deux frères sur le Registan aka la place de vieille Ville, entourée de trois médersa (NdA : c'est une école/fac) les prit chacun dans ses bras et se contenta de penser que c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard ici, elle aussi. Quand on est toujours sur les routes, il est bon de savoir qu'il existe un endroit où l'on pourra se reposer.

Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Elle devait encore devenir Kahlal, et vivre un peu.

* * *

_Bonjour les pioupious ! Je pense à tous ceux qui passent des examens cette semaine, vous allez réussir !_

_Dans ce chapitre, on a été tout d'abord en Inde, dans la région du Cachemire. Siniolchu est une montagne de cette région, absolument magnifique par ailleurs. Srinagar est une ville très connue aussi, avec un magnifique et grand lac. Et j'ai eu très envie de manger indien en écrivant tout ça, et de visiter l'Inde aussi ! Entre cette fanfic et le passé de Pestilence dans Apocalypse : Ishbal, je me fais du mal ! Le sâti est une coutume funéraire hindoue dans laquelle la veuve se jette dans le bûcher funéraire de son mari et ça a été interdit pendant la colonisation, même si il y en a encore de très rares. C'est parce que les veuves sont très mal perçues en Inde, elles n'ont aucune importance une fois leur époux décédés, dès lors, elles doivent s'exiler ou mourir (c'est un peu dur tout ça)(ça fait des économies en maison de retraite quand même aussi)._

_Puis on est allés en ... Ouzbékhistan ! A Samarcande même si j'ai changé l'orthographe. Ne confondez pas avec Zanarkand, on est pas dans Final Fantasy X non plus. Le documentaire que j'ai vu il y a deux semaines parlait de Tamerlan et de cette ville et ça m'a beaucoup marquée. J'adore les mosquées et l'art islamique en général , et les mausolées/mosquées de Tamerlan sont magnifiques. Il est à l'origine du Taj Mahal, ou un de ses descendants l'a construit. Ah bah ça a plus de gueule qu'une tombe en marbre gris dégueu tout ça ! Les bâtiments cités existent vraiment, je vous conseille de regarder des photos car ils sont juste WOW.  
_

_Après, vous avez pu remarquer l'inspiration venue de Game of Thrones. Je n'ai lu que le tome 1 et j'apprécie modérément cette série mais la vie de Daenerys avec Drogo et son peuple m'ont beaucoup plu et ont ajouté de l'huile sur le feu de "ooh la vie de nomaaade faisons une fiiic". Le coup du chien-loup, je l'avais avant de lire/voir la série et en plus, Solf a un espèce de Samoyède (ma race favorite !). Virshan veut dire "Terre des loups" (j'ai vu ce mot dans une pub de vodka..). Byakko, c'est "tigre blanc de l'ouest", c'est japonais et ça vient de l'astrologie chinoise (je vais chercher des trucs dessus, ça m'a l'air intéressant comme sujet).  
_

_Pour la citation, je viens de relire ce livre en pleurant de bout en bout car je l'adore. Et tout le monde devrait le lire. J'ai remarqué qu'un personnage dedans s'appelle Betty Bloom ... Comme quoi, certaines histoires nous marquent ! (Je pense à faire une histoire parallèle avec Solf et Betty ... Mais je dois me calmer, j'ai des fics à terminer/continuer !)_

_Bisous et bon courage à tous et toutes !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_" Quelle est cette histoire-là ! Tu parles maintenant avec les serpents !"_

**_Le Petit Prince_ - Antoine de Saint Exupéry.**

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Minuare rêva.

Elle marchait dans les rues de Samarkand, silencieuses et désertes. Il semblait qu'il n'y a avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde mais cela ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais une force la poussait vers les médersa toutes proches. Une fois sur l'immense place où se trouvaient ces écoles, elle pivota sur elle-même pour tenter de trouver un indice, un élément qui l'aiderait à trouver ce qu'elle devait trouver. Mais le ciel ne dévoilait rien d'autre que les étoiles et aucune voix ne lui venait avec le vent nocturne. Minuare sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville : un petit serpent lui enveloppait la jambe. Sans peur aucune, la jeune femme le saisit dans sa main et le contempla : c'était un reptile albinos, à la peau blanche et aux yeux rubis. La bête sembla la juger silencieusement puis enfin -enfin!- quelqu'un éleva la voix.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ma fille. »

Minuare frissonna en reconnaissant la créature devant elle : une Nâga, un être mythologique mi-femme, mi-serpent, semblable à une sirène. Celle-ci faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle et son corps rond était couvert d'écailles blanches et rouges jusqu'à la taille et d'autres constellaient sa peau d'un beau brun doré. Ses longs cheveux sombres se déversaient en boucles sur ses épaules et ses yeux rouge sang et à la pupille verticale fixaient l'humaine sans ciller. Un mince sourire étira sa petite bouche et la créature continua d'une voix douce :

« - Tu es surprise Minuare. Mais as-tu peur de moi ?

- Tu n'es pas un être cruel, Nâga. Les mythes et histoires te disent de bon augure. Mais que fais-tu si loin des eaux ? (NdA : les Nâgas sont majoritairement des esprits des eaux)

- Mon enfant s'est enfuie, expliqua-t-elle alors que le serpent grimpait sur son bras pour s'installer sur son épaule. Je la cherchais, et je t'en suis reconnaissante de l'avoir retrouvée surtout que la nuit tombe, les températures chutent. »

Le petit reptile se pelotonna dans les cheveux de sa mère qui lui caressa la tête.

« - Dans le froid, les serpents meurent. Moi aussi, je trépasserais si on me jetait dans la neige ou un lac gelé. Mais nous pouvons aussi mourir dans l'eau d'une puissante inondation, dans une tempête de vent et de sable, sous les pierres d'un éboulement ou dans le brasier sans merci du feu. Parce que tous les éléments de ce monde doivent égaux, et leurs puissances utilisées à bon escient. Parce que nous sommes puissantes, mais pas invincibles. Tu l'as appris avec ton père il y a longtemps mais cette leçon, tu devras également la transmettre à tes enfants.

- Mon père savait, tout comme je sais, qu'on ne peut s'enfuir face au Destin, aux Dieux et à la Mort même, éructa Minuare.

- La Mort est votre compagne, Kim-el-bleeh, ce qui explique votre nom et titre de Maîtres de la Mort. Vous avez la sagesse, le courage et la clairvoyance mais votre lignée a un grand penchant pour ce péché qu'est l'Orgueil. A fréquenter les Êtres plus puissants que soi, on s'élève ou on chute ; et cela impacte plus que votre propre vie, statua calmement la Nâga. Le jour se lève. »

Le soleil n'apparaissait pas en réalité : la voûte céleste s'étendait toujours au dessus d'elles et le ciel était noir comme l'encre. Minuare était déstabilisée et la créature le réalisa. D'un seul geste souple, elle s'enroula autour de l'humaine qui ne dit rien en sentant ses anneaux mortels gentiment pressés contre son corps.

Un murmure termina le rêve :

_« Je vais t'offrir quelque chose que tu chériras plus que ta vie, et qui demeura à jamais au plus haut. »_

* * *

La Kahlal du clan Kim-el-Bleeh se réveilla en sueur et le souffle court avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été passée dans un étau. Encore mal réveillée, elle sauta dans ses chaussures et se rua hors de sa tente pour aller voir ses deux frères. Mudita et Solf étaient eux aussi à peine sortis du sommeil et ils sursautèrent en voyant l'impressionnante stature de leur sœur dans l'embrasure de la tente qu'ils partageaient d'autant plus que des gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur son front.

« - Tout va bien _Mâana_ ? S'inquiéta le cadet en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es malade ?

- Minuare, il se passe quelque chose ? Persista l'adolescent. Réponds enfin ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle les enlaça fermement comme elle l'avait fait à la mort de leur père. Les dents serrées, elle se jura que quelque fut le cadeau que lui avait donné la Nâga, il ne compromettrait jamais sa famille ni son clan.

* * *

Les mois suivants passèrent comme les mois précédents. Les Kim-el-Bleeh parcouraient le désert et les frontières, offrant leurs services et leurs talents à qui en voulait et surtout, qui connaissait leur spécialité. La Mort ne connaît jamais la crise et c'était grâce à cela qu'ils restaient une famille puissante, au détriments d'autres familles.

Les Szyczrek (NdA : Sisi, c'est prononçable, bande de noobs du polonais) par exemple. Marian Szyczrek avait l'horripilante manie d'augmenter les taxes dans sa région, réduisant ainsi les pauvres paysans à une misère plus cruelle encore. Il y ajoutait également la terrifiante habitude de se promener engoncé dans ses vêtements luxueux devant la populace en haillons crasseux pour déloger les mauvais payeurs, voire les non-payeurs pour les battre en place publique avec des instruments plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Parfois, il se contentait de les humilier en les invitant à un duel à l'épée qu'il était sûr de gagner. Les victimes finissaient toujours en sang et certaines avec un membre en moins, et leur dignité brisée.

Marian Szyczrek habitait dans un manoir caché au fond d'une forêt d'immenses sapins avec sa femme Nora et leurs quatre enfants, Lucie (9 ans), Henry (7 ans), Valentina (5 ans) et leur petit dernier, Gregor, qui commençait à peine à savoir marcher. Tous étaient beaux, jeunes, vigoureux et heureux dans leur jolie demeure, entourés de domestiques prompts à toujours s'occuper d'eux et à céder à tous leurs caprices. En ce soir de Décembre, le manoir avait été décoré pour fêter la fin de l'année et toutes les cheminées abritaient un feu ronflant et tous les Szyczrek avaient passé une ravissante soirée à jouer aux jeux de société dans le petit salon en mangeant des biscuits à la cannelle bien loin de se douter que les villageois, las d'être sous le joug d'un maître sadique, avaient réussi à économiser et à se cotiser pour s'acheter les services de Kim-el-Bleeh.

Minuare regarda chaque pièce être plongée dans le noir depuis leur promontoire dans les bois, Mudita et Fenrir à ses côtés. Le neveu et l'oncle se disputaient à voix basse pour savoir si Solf devait venir avec eux ou non : son frère avançait qu'à six ans, il était trop jeune pour assister à « ça » tandis que le plus âgé protestait que le garçonnet allait tôt ou tard devoir s'y confronter et y participer lui aussi.

La Kahlal finit par trancher : Solf viendrait. Elle avait besoin de lui pour effectuer une tâche bien particulière.

* * *

Ils s'habillèrent de noir et gris et descendirent tant bien que mal. Le relief était parfois escarpé et les rocheux acérés, avec des branches fines qui claquaient dans leurs visages. Les trois Geschwister et leur oncle restèrent ensemble pour arriver souplement devant la porte de cuisine, située à l'arrière de la maison. Tout le monde semblait être endormi, même les domestiques et le chat.

Non en fait, pas le chat. Ce dernier les regardait avec une superbe indifférence depuis la fenêtre.

Loin de craindre ce superbe félin, Minuare crocheta la serrure et poussa ses frères à l'intérieur, Fenrir ferma la marche et l'autre groupe pénétra par la porte avant avec fracas. Illico, Marian et la gouvernante se réveillèrent et cavalcadèrent dans les marches pour se faire bâillonner et couvrir la tête d'un épais sac en toile noire. Ils furent tous deux emmenés dans la cuisine et attachés sur des chaises, et Minuare découvrit le visage rougeaud du gouverneur de la région de Aroud et prit place tranquillement face à lui.

« Marian. Je suis face à un choix cornélien présentement. Vous voyez le garçon là-bas ? C'est mon petit frère Solf -dis bonsoir Solf- et il a six ans. L'âge de vos enfants je crois ? Je suppose que vous aimez vos fils et vos filles comme j'aime mon frère. C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené ici avec le reste de ma famille et mon clan, pour qu'il sache ce que nous faisons et ce qu'il fera plus tard. Mais il y a une autre raison. »

Tout le reste du groupe restait droit comme des I et silencieux. Le calme de la nuit n'était troublé que par les pleurs paniqués de la domestique et le ronronnement bienheureux du chat qui n'avait absolument rien à faire de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle était son maître. Minuare croisa les jambes, et sa botte crottée tacha le pyjama en soie de Marian Szyczrek.

« Solf est ici parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Dans l'hypothèse selon laquelle vous vous seriez débattu ou crié à l'aide, je lui aurais demandé de cacher vos filles avant de décider de leur sort même si -hé!- c'est assez joué d'avance avec des tueurs-nés comme nous, fit-elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Mais si vous vous laissez faire bien sagement et sans faire de vagues, je vous promets de ne pas faire preuve de … Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui. De _barbarie_. Maintenant, je vais enlever le bâillon et vous me direz juste « Oui » ou « Non », exposa-t-elle en se levant. Un seul mot de plus de trois lettres et vous tutoyez les vers de terre d'ici demain matin. »

Une fois sa bouche découverte, Marian eut une réaction sortie du fond de ses tripes et de sa gorge : il cracha sur la joue de Minuare qui était penchée sur lui. Mudita, Solf et d'autres continrent leur surprise et peur tandis que leur grande sœur reculait d'un pas sans rien dire. Sans s'offusquer, elle se redressa superbement et nota :

«Je peux aisément deviner que ce crachat est une preuve d'hostilité de votre part, mais ce n'est pas un mot de trois lettres. »

Marian se décida donc à répondre un mot et un seul :

« _Sla_. »

La Kahlal sembla considérer cette réponse avant de se retourner vers son oncle et ses camarades en un geste théâtral presque comique qui jurait avec la gravité de la situation. Il y eut un échange d'opinions silencieux à base de regards ténébreux, de sourcils froncés et de moues colériques. Minuare conclut finalement :

« Nous avons décidé en tant que collectif que l'usage du crachat en plein visage ajouté au fait que vous venez de me traiter de salope démontre un refus de votre part, soit un « Non ». Ce qui est extrêmement regrettable pour votre femme et vos enfants. Et la domestique aussi. »

Un coup de feu détonna et la pauvre gouvernante atterrit dos contre le sol, encore attachée et couverte et avec du sang chaud qui peinait à être absorbé par la toile sombre. Alertés par le bruit, le reste des Szyczrek se réveilla en sursaut. La femme de Marian, Nora, courut vers la chambre de ses plus jeunes et les pressa de se réveiller et de s'enfuir avant de courir dans la pièce en face où se trouvaient Lucie et Henry. Ou du moins, où auraient du se trouver Lucie et Henry. Leurs lits étaient vides.

* * *

« - Pourquoi on prend l'escalier des bonnes ? Pis qui t'es toi d'abord ? Demanda Lucie en descendant l'escalier de service venteux derrière Solf.

- Ouais, t'es qui hein ? Renchérit Henry en essayant de se réchauffer dans sa robe de chambre brodée.

- Le fils d'un bûcheron près d'ici, répondit le garçonnet.

- Père ne nous a jamais parlé d'un bûcheron dans ces bois. Tu mens.

- Ouais, tu mens.

- Ils sont grands ces bois. Votre père ne peut pas tout savoir.

- Si, il peut.

- Ouais, il peut.

- Et il le fait.

- Ouais, il le fait.

- En plus, Papa nous a toujours dit de pas suivre des inconnus ! Asséna Lucie avec hauteur, le nez en l'air et les mains sur ses hanches maigrelettes. Elle stoppa d'un coup net, ce qui manqua de faire tomber Henry la tête la première dans les escaliers.

- Ouais, Papa nous l'a dit ! » Approuva son petit frère.

Solf commençait à considérer sérieusement l'idée de les jeter tous les deux en bas des marches en espérant qu'ils se cassent le cou en tombant. On a pas idée d'être si jeune -oui, ils étaient plus vieux que lui, et alors?- et déjà si … si … pète-sec. Si il avait su, ils aurait été sauver les deux plus petits, même si ça devait signifier faire taire le bébé de force avec une tétine. Parce que depuis qu'il était apparu dans la chambre des deux plus grands, à part le noyer sous les « Papa dit [ce que leur a dit leur père] » et autres pour Lucie et de « Ouais, [ce que vient de dire sa sœur ] » pour Henry, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose ces deux-là.

Ah, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir les assommer.

Ou les exploser.

Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était trop petit pour ça, ainsi prit-il sur lui pour la onzième minute consécutive.

« - Tu as vraiment peur d'un plus petit que toi ? Lança Solf en baissant la lampe à huile. T'as trois ans de plus que moi et ton frère un, et vous vous faites pipi dessus ?

- Papa dit que nous sommes très courageux ! Avança Lucie.

- Ouais, Papa l'a dit !

- Et Papa dit qu'on a rien à prouver aux bouseux comme toi, continua-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Ouais, t'es qu'un bouseux !

- Et vous, vous êtes … DES POULES MOUILLÉES ! Contre-attaqua Solf, profondément blessé dans son ego déjà bien trop développé pour son jeune âge.

- C'EST TOI LA POULE MOUILLÉE ! Cria Lucie en serrant des poings.

- MÊME PAS VRAI !

- J'AI PAS PEUR ! ET HENRY NON PLUS ! HEIN HENRY ?! … Henry ? »

Le pauvre petit Henry était en train de fixer le pied du mur avec effroi, ses petits yeux d'un bleu lavande exorbités. Avec beaucoup de force, il leva son index potelé pour montrer l'objet de son horreur.

Une souris.

Et comme les deux enfants Szyczrek partagaient cette phobie de rongeurs, autant dire que la suite de la descente se déroula bien plus rapidement que Solf ne l'aurait espéré. Mais en revanche, ce ne fut pas sans action verbale à base de « Il a peur des souris hahaha ! » et «Tu es peut-être habitué à ses horreurs, sale petit paysan, mais les gens bien élevés et propres comme nous, non ! ».

Après bien des marches, les trois enfants débarquèrent dans la cuisine où le corps de Marian était encore chaud après s'être fait briser le cou d'un geste expert de Minuare. Loin de se laisser démonter par l'arrivée en fanfare du petit groupe, Mudita nota :

« - Tu as été bien long pour en amener que deux, Solf.

- J'aurais aimé aller plus vite, crois-moi _Maâna_ …

- Papa ! Dites à ces rustres de quitter notre manoir ! Exigea Lucie en tapant du pied. Donnez-leur de l'argent et qu'ils partent ! Ce petit pécore sent le cheval à plein nez, il agresse mon odorat ! Conclut-elle en s'éventant ostensiblement sous le nez. N'est-ce pas Henry ? »

Son petit frère ne lui répondit pas et devint blanc, puis blême puis crayeux. Il semblait frappé par la foudre. Les bras ballants et le pas lourd, il commença à s'avancer vers le cadavre de son père. Mudita le rattrapa au poignet, bien mal lui en prit.

«- PAPA ! PAPAAAAA ! Se mit-il à hurler en se débattant au point de se faire casser le bras. KESKE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON PAPAAA ? … MAMAAAAN ! Appela-t-il désespérément après un silence et plusieurs reniflements. MAMAAAAN !

- Je suis là Henry … leur parvint une voix mal assurée. Tout va bien mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce sous bonne garde, Gregor dans les bras et Valentina contre ses jambes qui avait la main agrippée à la robe de chambre de sa mère et son pouce dans la bouche.

- Madame Szyczrek, ai-je été claire avec vous ? Demanda Minuare avec une politesse froide et rigide, signe qu'elle venait d'avoir une « petit discussion » avec Nora.

- Tout à fait Madame, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Nous partirons demain matin sans faire de vagues.

- Je préfère croire que vous ne me mentez pas vu votre situation actuelle. Bonne soirée à tous . »

Sans même être frappée par sa propre ironie, Minuare passa devant un Henry éploré, chevaucha le cadavre de la gouvernante et du père et sortit tranquillement dans le jardin. Sans même saluer le reste de la famille terrifiée pour le restant de ses jours, Fenrir, Mudita, Solf (qui venait de caresser le matou endormi) et tout le reste des tueurs partit aussi. Personne ne leur dit au revoir, sauf si on comptait le « Meou » du chat qui se réveillait d'une bonne petite sieste.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un plateau rocheux, Minuare les fit s'arrêter et contempla le manoir depuis ce point de vue. La lumière était encore allumée et il y avait du mouvement dans la maison; on pouvait y deviner que Nora préparait les bagages de ses enfants et les siens. Mudita sortit une sorte d'interrupteur de sa poche intérieur de veste et pressa l'unique bouton qui s'y trouvait.

Un déflagration engloba l'air et le bruit qui résonna dans toute la vallée resterait à jamais marqué dans les tympans de Solf. C'était un son dur, rauque, puissant et intense qui frappait son cœur et le faisait trembler. De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Mais c'était agréable. La maison explosa, avec une lueur jaune et orange qui s'étendit jusqu'au jardin, et des morceaux de brique, de bois et de verre jaillirent en l'air avant de se ficher sur le sol avec violence.

_Oui, les explosions, c'est vraiment agréable_, pensa-t-il. _Mais c'est dommage. J'aimais bien leur chat._

* * *

Quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, Minuare se sentait bizarre. Une sorte de pressentiment pressant, qui donne l'impression d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac, et qui rend paranoïaque. Par exemple,là, elle avait l'impression qu'un serpent lui titillait le pied. Comme s'il y avait des serpents en altitude à la frontière Nord drachmane en Décembre, haha. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle entende des voix, hahaha.

Et quand elle entendit effectivement cette voix, elle se glaça.

_« Je t'avais dit que je t'offrirais quelque chose de très précieux Minuare … Et il est temps que tu le reçoives maintenant. »_

Alors que la vallée criait et s'affolait suite à l'explosion du Manoir Szyczrek, la montagne se réveilla suite au hurlement strident de Minuare qui mettait sa fille au monde.

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_J'ai décidé de prendre un petit virage fantasy pour changer, même si il y en a déjà avec Apocalypse: Ishbal. Mais c'est un genre de j'aime bien et ça change. Je n'ai pas mis à jour mes fics depuis un moment (surtout Sable d'Ishbal) et je m'y remets doucement. Je pense même en refaire une avec Betty et Solf ...Ceux qui sont pour, levez le doigt ... Enfin, si jamais quelqu'un me lit ..._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai changé l'apparence des Nâga, qui ont souvent plusieurs bras et/ou têtes. Mais j'ai vu un dessin de Nâga indiennes sur Tumblr et ça m'a plu, c'est pour ça que je les ai introduites dans cette fic qui a des inspirations orientales. Le mot Maâna en revanche, c'est inventé, et ça veut dire "grand frère/grande sœur", c'est neutre. Et je sais que ça peut faire American Horror Story saison 1 cette histoire mais les Nâga sont liées à la féminité et la fertilité donc ça fait pas trop trop con comme idée non plus (j'espère) ..._

_Et vous aurez peut-être deviné, mais les citations de cette fic ne proviendront que de livres/albums pour enfants ! (c'est UN PEU mon domaine d'études quand même)_

_Bisous Oreo-vanille sur vous !_


End file.
